Learning
by Vanessa Doofenshmirtz
Summary: La niñez de Bella fue dura, por lo que nunca estuvo en sus planes ser madre. Pero el destino tiene ideas diferentes. ¿Qué pasará cuando quede embarazada sin quererlo? ¿Podrá aprender o ganará el miedo a ser una mala madre? OS


**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

Edward entró en el departamento después de una larga jornada de 24 horas, durmiendo una que otra hora en el cuarto de doctores y comiendo cualquier cosa que pudiera comprar en la máquina ya que la comida de la cafetería le parecía repugnante.

En el momento en que cerró la puerta algo chocó con él. O mejor dicho se estrelló. Sintió los delgados brazos envolverlo y sonrió cuando su olor llegó a sus fosas nasales. Pero se borró inmediatamente en cuanto sintió como se estremecía.

-¿Bella? –la separó pero ella estaba envuelta y con la cara escondida en su cuello. -¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás bien?

-¡No! –dijo aun con el rostro escondido. Edward podía sentir sus lágrimas. De inmediato se tensó y creyó lo peor. ¿Lo dejaría? ¿Le diría que no es feliz y quiere irse con otra persona?

-¿Qué pasa? –dijo desesperado.

-He arruinado mi vida, eso pasa. Edward mátame para poder estar en paz.

-¿Qué cosas dices?

-¡Estoy embarazada!

Edward se quedó congelado en su lugar. Era obvio que ese bebé era suyo, iba a ser padre. Un padre muy feliz. Pero ciertamente Bella no lo era. Él sabía que ella no quería hijos. La experiencia de una madre que tomaba y se drogaba, un padre al que no había conocido y el haber quedado huérfana a los 10 años para comenzar a pasar de hogar en hogar o vivir en orfanatos la había traumado. ¿A quién no? Cuando la conoció era retraída y solitaria. Pero él la ayudó a sanar. Aunque el hecho de que le aterrara ser madre nunca se lo quitó. Bella accedió a casarse con él con la condición de que no tendrían hijos. Edward aceptó, no le quedaba de otra si la quería en su vida.

La abrazó intentando comprender su dolor. Pero, ¿Cómo hacerlo? Él había crecido en una casa llena de hermanos, sus padres siempre juntos y amorosos. Era todo lo contrario de la vida de Bella. Él amaba a los niños y antes de conocer a Bella soñaba con tener miles de pequeños niños gritando y pequeñas niñas con esponjados vestidos y haciendo ruido por los nuevos taconcitos que le habían comprado. Pero amaba más a Bella, sin ella no podría vivir. Por eso renunció a los hijos.

La vida les daba una nueva oportunidad, deberían aprovecharla.

-Mi vida, -dijo presionándola contra sí. –No te angusties, todo saldrá bien.

-¡No me digas que todo saldrá bien! –dijo separándose de pronto y con los ojos encendidos. Edward vio su expresión llena de sentimientos encontrados. Lo más triste para él era que ninguna de esas emociones eran felicidad o expectación. Eran solo sentimientos negativos y depresivos.

-Bella, tienes que relajarte. Estás asustada y lo comprendo. Pero no hay nada que podamos hacer si no te calmas.

-No lo comprendes, nunca lo hiciste. El miedo que tengo a tener hijos no es como cualquier miedo. ¿Qué pasa si no lo amo? ¿Qué pasa si él o ella me odia? ¿Qué pasa si muere por mi negligencia?

-No pienses en eso. Eso no va a pasar. Me tienes a mí, Bella no soy como tu padre. No eres como tu madre.

-¡Eso ni tu ni yo lo sabemos! -Edward se apresuró y la tomó entre sus brazos.

-Yo lo sé. Sé que amarías a tus hijos aunque tuvieran 11 dedos en las manos o tentáculos en lugar de brazos. Solo por el hecho de que es NUESTRO hijo, nuestro Bella. Fue creado con amor. Estamos casados, tenemos una buena economía. Yo amo ya a ese bebé a pesar de que no lo veo, no lo siento, pero sé que es nuestro y que lo protegeré pase lo que pase. Es una parte tuya, yo amo todo de ti, -sintió que el cuerpo de Bella iba relajándose e iba poniendo la cabeza sobre el hombro de Edward. Acarició su cabello por un momento, hasta que sintió que su respiración se calmó. Estaba tan agotada que se quedó dormida. Edward la tomó en sus brazos y la llevó a la recámara. Hablarían mañana.

Se dispuso a cambiarse y lavarse los dientes. Vio las 5 pruebas de embarazo en el baño. Suspiró y las tiró. Le hubiera gustado estar con ella cuando se enteró. Seguro que sufrió un ataque de pánico. Limpió todo y después de alistarse se recostó al lado de Bella. Sonrió de oreja a oreja y acarició el vientre de su esposa, aun era plano pero no podía esperar por verlo redondo y grande.

-

-

Un año después

Brandon Cullen Swan tenía ahora cuatro meses y era el niño más hermoso que jamás había visto ningún ser humano, a ojos de todos sus familiares al menos. También era el niño más mimado, por parte de sus abuelos, tíos y padres. Bella había tenido tanto miedo en todo el embarazo. Se la mantenía dándole dolores de cabeza al doctor cuando notaba cualquier pequeño movimiento o cualquier posible efecto secundario del embarazo. Edward al ser traumatólogo no podía atenderla. Pero aun así la cuidó todo el tiempo, teniendo la paciencia necesaria para una mujer algo neurótica y nerviosa.

Todo había salido bien por suerte. El parto fue natural y aunque Bella pasó por las horas más dolorosas de su vida, no le importó en cuanto posó sus ojos en el pequeño bebé de cabello broncíneo. Edward estuvo con ella todo el tiempo y cuando lo vio besó a Bella y le agradeció por el mejor regalo de sus vidas.

Bella tuvo que aprender a alimentarlo, cambiarlo, cargarlo. Tuvo que afrontar sus miedos.

Pero ahora, en su casa nueva, sola y con el niño llorando por casi 3 horas, se encontraba desesperada. No llamaba a Edward por vergüenza y no sabía qué más hacer. No quería comer, no estaba sucio, no parecía dolerle nada.

Se acercó a su cuna y lo vio con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Lo siento Brandon, sé que soy una pésima madre. No sé qué más hacer. Por favor mi amor, deja de llorar.

En ese momento la puerta principal se escuchó. Bella esperó a que Edward llegara y cuando los vio frunció el ceño.

-¿Sucede algo? –Bella comenzó a llorar.

-No sé qué más hacer, no deja de llorar. Soy una pésima madre. Edward, me va a odiar cuando crezca.

-Bella, mi vida, no llores, -la abrazó e intentó tranquilizarla. Miró a Brandon y sonrió. Su niño era simplemente perfecto. –Veamos que tiene este pequeño llorón.

Lo tomó en sus brazos y comenzó a mecerlo. En unos pocos minutos estuvo dormido y callado. Bella se fue de la habitación llorando con más fuerza. Edward comprendió que estaba molesta. Dejó al bebé en su cuna y estaba apaciblemente dormido.

Esperó a que saliera del baño para poder hablar. Cuando lo hizo tenía los ojos hinchados, pero parecía más enojada que triste.

-Bella

-No digas nada, solo no lo digas. Tenía 3 horas intentando calmarlo. Chequé su pañal unas veinte veces. Intenté que comiera otras diez, incluso chequé su cuerpecito en busca de golpes.

-Olvidaste arrullarlo. Tomarlo en tus brazos unos minutos para que se durmiera. Bella, está acostumbrado a andar de brazos en brazos. No duerme prácticamente en su cuna. Siempre hay alguien cargándolo. Cuando eso pasa no pueden dormirse a menos que no los arrullen. Si dejas de hacerlo será como decirle que no lo quieres. Que no le pones atención. La única manera que conoce de llamar tu atención es llorando. Solo debías tomarlo en brazos unos momentos.

-¿Lo ves? –dijo de nuevo llorando. –No tengo instinto maternal.

-No es eso mi vida, -dijo viendo la vulnerabilidad y temor dentro de ella. La estrechó en sus brazos y la besó. –Eres una madre primeriza, no tuviste hermanos pequeños, no viste ningún ejemplo. Es normal que no conozcas nada. Que todo sea nuevo para ti. Para eso me tienes aquí, para enseñarte y apoyarte. Para aprender juntos y criarlo juntos. Jamás digas que te va a odiar, ¿de acuerdo? –ella asintió.

-¿Te he dicho en el día de hoy que te amo? –dijo Bella abrazándolo y suspirando profundamente.

-Teniendo en cuenta que mi turno fue de 36 horas, no, no lo has hecho, -la tomó en sus brazos y la cargó a la cama. –Pero preferiría que me lo demostraras.

Sonrieron pícaramente antes de besarse. Justo en ese momento Brandon comenzó a llorar. Se miraron sonriendo y Bella se puso de pie para arrullarlo. En pocos minutos estaba dormido de nuevo.

-¿Dónde estábamos? –dijo volviendo a la cama y susurrando para que no se despertara su hijo.

Un año y seis meses después.

Bella suspiró cansada y miró su obra. Era hermoso. Había estado todo el día pintando y decorando la habitación nueva de Brandon para cuando llegara. Era su fiesta de cumpleaños y quería darle una sorpresa.

Habían decidido que necesitaba una nueva habitación debido a que el niño era más grande y Edward y Bella necesitaban intimidad. En parte era un regalo para ellos también. Hacía varias noches que Brandon se bajaba de su cuna y se acostaba entre ellos. Lo cual causó un pequeño revuelo al casi encontrarlos haciendo… cosas de adultos. Ambos decidieron entonces que necesitaba una habitación.

Su cama tenía un pequeño barandal para que no se cayera, aparte era bajita. Las paredes eran de color azul y tenían pequeños dibujos de los muñecos de Toy Story, las caricaturas favoritas de Brandon. Todo el cuarto estaba alfombrado y también tenía su propia tele.

Miró su reloj y vio que en cualquier momento podrían llegar Alice, la hermana de Edward, y Brandon. Alice se ofreció a llevarlo de paseo para distraerlo y que su madre pudiera terminar. Llegarían en menos de 10 minutos así que Bella fue a cambiarse rápidamente y a recoger su cabello. Oyó la puerta principal y esperó escuchar los gritos emocionados de Brandon, pero no fue así. Frunció el ceño y cuando se asomó alguien la tomó por la cintura, la giró y la besó. Sonrió mientras respondía. Edward había tenido un largo turno de 30 horas.

-Te extrañé, -le dijo al oído como cada vez que regresaba del trabajo.

-Yo también, pero me has sorprendido, creí que llegarías más tarde.

-Es la fiesta de cumpleaños de mi hijo, no podría llegar tarde.

-Me alegra. Alice y Brandon están a punto de llegar, -justo cuando terminó de decir eso la puerta se escuchó. Brandon había comenzado a hablar y aunque algunas cosas tenían que andar adivinándolas, otras las decía muy claras.

-¡Mamá! –gritó desde el primer piso. Escucharon los pasos y esperaron a verlo en las escaleras. Cuando los vio su carita brilló. -¡Papá!

Para Brandon le era un poco difícil no tener siempre a su padre presente. Había veces en las que transcurría varios días para poder verlo. Pero Edward siempre intentaba encontrar tiempo para él. Pero por eso y porque lo admiraba, Brandon se emocionaba enormemente cada vez que lo veía. Corrió y se abrazó a su pierna.

-¿Qué hay campeón? -Edward lo tomó y lo puso en sus brazos. Le robó un beso en la mejilla y el niño rió. –También a ti te extrañé. ¿Has cuidado de mami como te lo pedí? –Brandon asintió enérgicamente. Edward le decía cada vez que lo veía que tenía que proteger a su madre cuando él no estuviera. Y el niño se lo tomaba muy en serio.

-Vamos a ver tu regalo de cumpleaños, -dijo Bella emocionada de enseñarle su nueva habitación. Alice subió y saludó a Edward y Bella. Fueron todos camino a la habitación, abrieron la puerta y miraron a Brandon.

Bella esperaba que se sintiera emocionado, o feliz. Pero el niño comenzó a hacer pucheros y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-¿No te gusta mi vida?

-¡No! –gritó entrando y tirando una pila de juguetes que estaban pulcramente acomodados. Comenzó a llorar con fuerzas y se fue a brazos de su papá. Bella se sintió tan triste de que lo que tanto batalló para hacer y con tanto amor, no fuera apreciado. Intentó ocultar su tristeza pero le fue inevitable derramar unas cuantas lágrimas. Edward la vio y le dijo que fuera a la habitación. Alice no dijo nada y discretamente se fue.

Bella llegó a su habitación y respiró profundamente para no llorar. Todas esas horas intentando acomodar su habitación, hacer un lindo detalle para su hijo. No pudo evitarlo y salieron unos cuantos sollozos de sus labios. Fue a la cama y enterró el rostro en la almohada para que no la escucharan. Unos minutos después escuchó la puerta de la habitación y se tensó. Creyó que sería Edward, listo para reprenderla por actuar igual que su hijo de dos años. Pero no era Edward. Sintió como Brandon se subió a la cama y se acercó a ella. Se acostó a su lado y la abrazó.

-Pedón mami, yo quelo domi contigo. No solo, -estiró su brazo regordete y limpió una lágrima de sus ojos. –No llores. Me gustó buzz y woody.

Bella sonrió y lo abrazó. -¿En serio? –él asintió. -¿Entonces dormirás ahí? Podrás venir con papá y conmigo cuando quieras, pero tendrás que aprender a dormir ahí para que cuando entres a la escuela no se burlen de ti. Es muy feo que se burlen, -dijo haciendo un puchero. El niño rió, la abrazó por el cuelo.

-Te amo mami.

-Yo también te amo Brandon.

Se quedaron unos minutos y después llegó Edward. Se recostó con ellos y besó los labios de su esposa y la cabeza de su hijo.

-

Dos años después

Brandon tenía ahora cuatro años. Era listo, hiperactivo y hermoso. Dentro de unos meses entraría a preescolar y a pesar de eso ya tenía su mochila lista y no hablaba de otra cosa.

Decía cosas como "Cuando entre haré muchos amigos", "cuando conozca a mi maestra le regalaré una manzana como en mis caricaturas", "Cuando entre aprenderé a escribir y escribiré una carta para abuela Esme, para que me haga muchas galletas", "Cuando entre y aprenda a leer leeré contigo mamá", "Cuando sepa leer leeré los libros de papá y seré tan listo como él y seré un doctor de huesos y cardenales". Toda la familia se reía ante sus ocurrencias.

Bella estaba nerviosa, nunca lo había tenido lejos tantas horas. Sentía una extraña sensación de vacío cuando su hijo no estaba. Y ahora sería a diario cuando no estuviera.

Se lo expuso a Edward una noche y él se rió un poco.

-Es normal que lo sientas, es tu hijo, producto de tus entrañas y de nuestro amor, -dijo acariciando su mejilla. –Será difícil solo al principio. Verás que le encantará aprender, es como tú.

-Y como tú, Dr. Cullen.

El famoso día llegó y Bella se despertó temprano para ayudar a Brandon a cambiarse. Le puso la ropa más nueva que tenía y un poco de loción de su padre. Peinó su cabello cobrizo con gel y ya estaba listo. La sonrisa no se iba de su rostro, Bella sonreía solo de verlo. Edward había prometido estar ahí así que Bella fue a despertarlo, había llegado en la madrugada gracias a su trabajo. Pero él insistió en que lo despertara.

-Edward, amor, es hora, -dijo susurrando en su oído. Él tenía un sueño ligero. Bella sabía que estaba despierto ya. –Vamos mi vida, se le hará tarde a Brandon. Ya está listo, -besó su cabeza y de pronto Edward la tomó y la recostó debajo de él.

-No lo lleves hoy, llévalo mañana. Quédate conmigo aquí, a dormir, -dijo enterrando el rostro en su cuello. Bella rió.

-Anda Edward, si no te mueves en 5 minutos un muy enojado Brandon entrará por la puerta… -justo en ese momento la puerta se abrió de golpe.

-¡Vamos, se hace tarde! –dijo, como Bella advirtió, un muy enojado Brandon. Edward rió con ganas, se puso de pie y fue a cambiarse.

Llegaron a la escuela quince minutos antes de entrar. Brandon brincaba de su sillita, quería salir. Bella le ayudó y le colgó la mochila y le dio su lonchera.

-Ahora, mi vida, pórtate bien y obedece a tus maestros, -dijo Bella poniéndose a su altura, estaba a punto de llorar. No quería ni pensar cuando él se fuera a la universidad.

-Está bien mamá, -dijo ya sin escucharla, con los ojos en la entrada. Sus ojos brillaban con emoción. Bella lo soltó y él salió corriendo. Edward se acercó y la abrazó. Algunas lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos mientras lo veía alejarse. De pronto se detuvo, se giró y corrió a su mamá. Bella lo atrapó en el aire y lo cargó.

-Te voy a extrañar mami, -dijo Brandon abrazándola por el cuello. Besó su mejilla y después se giró hacia su padre para abrazarlo también. –A ti también papá.

-Te amamos hijo, -dijo Bella intentando, y fallando, completamente en guardar las lágrimas.

Lo vio alejarse una vez más y sonrió. Esto era solo el comienzo de una nueva aventura para su pequeño.

-

-

Un año después:

Habían pasado tantas cosas en ese corto año. Bella tuvo que acostumbrarse a no tener a Brandon todo el tiempo a su lado. Le ayudaba con sus tareas y sabía que era un niño muy inteligente, su maestra se lo recordaba constantemente. Él parecía ser tan popular como su padre, tenía muchos amiguitos por todos lados.

Para Bella todo era mucho más fácil, ya no estaba constantemente con un nudo en la garganta pensando que hacía un mal trabajo, tampoco le preocupaba que Brandon la odiara pues quedaba claro que no sería así. Si ella no había odiado a su madre por ser como era, él tampoco la odiaría a ella si cada día Bella le repetía que lo amaba y que estaba orgullosa de él.

-Mamá, traje tu café, -dijo Brandon pasándole la taza. Bella se sentía un poco cansada. Era sábado y en cualquier momento entraría Edward para dormir y luego salir con ellos. Bella le sonrió y la tomó.

-Muchas gracias, mi amor.

Tomó de la taza y estuvo a punto de escupir. Pero los ojos de Brandon eran de expectación y emoción. Era la primera vez que preparaba un café. Logró tragarlo y sonrió.

-Está delicioso, -dijo dejando la taza en un lado. –Gracias de nuevo –tomó su pequeña cabecita y la besó. –Ahora ve a cambiarte que papá llegará en cualquier… -justo entonces Edward entró por la puerta.

-Hola pequeña y hermosa familia, -dijo sonriendo al ver a su hijo y a su esposa. Besó a Brandon en la mejilla y a Bella en los labios. -¿Listos para salir en cuanto duerma un poco?

-¡Sí! –gritó Brandon emocionado.

-Bien, -miró la taza y la tomó. –Café, me vendrá de maravilla. –Cuando lo probó escupió un poco. -¡¿Qué rayos?!

Bella captó la mirada de decepción de Brandon y le dio un golpe suave a Edward. Se le ocurrió una idea brillante.

-¿Sabes qué sucede con papá, Brandon? –se acercó y susurró algo en su oído. Edward frunció el ceño y vio como los ojos de su hijo se agrandaban.

-¿¡En serio!? –gritó emocionado. Bella asintió. -¿Cuándo? ¿Niño o niña?

-No lo sabemos aun, -se encogió de hombros y Edward frunció más el ceño. –Ahora ve a cambiarte y papá estará listo en unas horas.

El niño corrió emocionado a su cuarto.

-¿Qué le dijiste? –preguntó Edward en cuanto estuvieron solos.

-Le dije que cuando las personas van a tener un bebé, comienzan a sentirse mal. Y las cosas como el café les hace daño, -dijo mirando la taza. –Él la preparó, si le decías que estaba mala lo decepcionarías.

-De acuerdo, pero no comprendo por qué le dijiste que voy a tener un bebé, -rió algo extrañado.

-Porque tendremos un bebé, -dijo colgando los brazos a su cuello y besándolo rápidamente en los labios. Edward se quedó estático en su lugar, unos segundos después sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-¿Otro? –Bella asintió mordiéndose el labio. Edward la tomó en sus brazos y la besó. –Me haces el hombre más feliz del mundo.

-Y tú a mí la mujer más feliz, gracias por toda la paciencia que me tuviste y por enseñarme mientras crecías junto conmigo. Pude haberme perdido de esta hermosa experiencia, pero gracias a ti la viví. Te amo Edward.

-También te amo, -se abrazaron un rato en silencio. Era uno muy cómodo, emocionante. Ambos estaban expectantes, y no qué decir de Brandon. -¿Crees que ahora podremos tener una niña? –susurró en el oído de Bella.

-No lo sé.

-Me encantaría tener una mini Bella en la casa.

Se sonrieron cariñosamente y ella asintió.

Había esperanza en sus ojos, la promesa de que serían aun más felices que ahora. Si eso era posible.

**¿Y? ¿Les gustó? ¡¡Comenten!!**

**La verdad yo no soy como que muy maternal, pero sé que ser mamá es muy difícil. Así que de verdad respeten a sus madres y aprecien las pequeñas cosas que hacen por ustedes porque lo hacen por amor. (Soné cursi, pero es la verdad XD)**

**Gracias por leer.**


End file.
